Let it rain Songfic
by Risa manei
Summary: Meh, Fai angst and sadness. I was bored, not much to say. Kurofai4eva!


**MM, random songfic. I /will/ post a chapter fic when I get at least chapter 1 done XD Btw; the song is called 'Let it Rain' by Jason Michael Carrol!!  
**

**Disclaimer; Yea right x33 Do I look like a group of talented girls or a country guy singer? Nope, I don't think so!  
**

* * *

**_A storm on the horizon weather's coming in  
Smell of the rain takes me back again  
To a morning just like this clouds filled the sky  
And everytime I think about that day I said goodbye_**

Fai looked up as a drop of water landed on his nose. Black clouds greeted him from the sky as they began to rain on the land below. He sighed and took a breath in, taking in the sweet scent of the moister, of the rain. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Kuro-tan..." He murmured solemnly.

"It's been a year now..a year since...since...since." He murmured to noone but himself. The memory played before his sapphire eyes as he bit back a tear.

"_I HATE YOU KUROGANE!" Fai had screamed before he ran out of their shared apartment. Tears fell down his cheeks as he ran, he didn't stop for a long time, untill he was sure Kurogane wasn't following him. He whimpered before falling to his knees, holding his hands to his face as tears rolled down his eyes. _

_It wasn't big though, what Fai had yelled at Kurogane about. No, Kurogane was just leaving for a job without even telling Fai untill it was too late. A job across seas in his homeland, Japan. He would leave Fai, leave him for only a year but leave him all the same. Without even telling him, Fai, his best friend. _

_Fai stared blankly at the ground as he held his knees to his chest. He could feel the moister in the air, it would rain anytime now. For the first time since he stopped he looked around, noticing he was sitting in a park. The same park he and Kurogane had met. _

_He clenched his fists before standing, walking away from the park and the memories it held. He bit his lip as he walked, knowing it was as much his fault as Kurogane's. He loved Kurogane, though he never did tell the man, and it was his fault for not telling him. And now he was leaving. _

"_Fai!" Fai looked up as the deep voice called his name. His sapphire eyes widened as he noticed where he was standing, in the middle of a very busy street. A car horn sounded so close to him, he didn't have time to get out of the way. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact of the car. _

_It never came. Instead he was thrown to the side, forcing him to fall to the ground out of reach of the car. He didn't feel the car hit him, but he heard it. He looked up just in time to see his worst nightmare come true. He felt somthing break inside him as he crawled towards the man he loved, the car who was to blame zoomed past him. It was a hit and run. _

"_Kurotan?" He whispered as he shook the raven haired man, tears falling down his cheeks like a river. "Kuro-rin? No! No! Please, don't! Don't go. Please!" He pulled the man's head into his lap and strocked his hair. "Don't go, hang on! Please." He whimpered before cradling him to his chest. It was no use...Kurogane was gone, and it was Fai's fault. All Fai's fault!_

_**  
Chorus  
My heart beats like thunder as I call out your name  
And all my tears start falling down like the rain  
So let it rain let it rain**_

By the time the memory slowed to a stop Fai was clutching his chest, feeling his heart beat as fast as a fret train. "It was my fault." He whimpered, staring at the ground that got wetter and wetter with rain. "I miss you, I love you! Oh Kuro-tan!" He cried, feeling the tears fall faster as his heart seemed to break.

He fell to the ground, clutching his knees to his chest as if he was afraid it would rip open with his heart. "Kurogane, I wish it was me! It was my fault! You didn't have to go! Oh Kurogane!" He cried even more, letting the rain drench him as he cried in the park that held so many memories.

_**I remember back in college you loved these kind of days  
When we'd run off to your apartment and hide away  
We'd talk about forever and how we'd share our lives  
It never crossed my mind I'd be without you here tonight  
**_

"Remember when we were together at the university? That was my favorite time, the time we really became friend. Oh how I wish I had confessed, we could have been more!" Fai murmured to the memory.

"The rain followed us as we hid out in your apartment. Skipping classes just to hang out. It was amazing. We'd talk about so much! How we'd live together afterwards, though I knew it was just so you could save money on getting one on your own. But that plan held so much more to me, we'd be together, I would have loved that." He clamped his eyes shut, letting the tears and rain fall into his jeans.

"I never dreamed it wouldn't happen. I was so sure and now...now your gone. I wish it was me, it should have been me!"

_**  
Chorus**_

_**I'm not afraid of dying it's something we all do  
But I'm scared to death of living the rest of my life without you  
**_

He thought back to the car, how content he was even in the face of death. "I wasn't scared. I would have let it hit me. You were leaving anyways, I was alone, all alone. I could have died like I was supposed too when I was a kid. I could have died, I didn't mind. I didn't care. But when...when..." He looked back up at the sky, the rain falling on his face and mixing with his salty tears.

"I can't live without you. I'm scared Kuro-tan. I'm scared. I need you, I can't live without you. I'm...I'm...I'm scared."

* * *

**R&R Would be loved, it warms a newbie's heart and makes her want to write!**

**Thank you!!**

**Risa-chan**


End file.
